Broken Pieces
by JimMoriarty'sGirl
Summary: Someone has messed with Jim Moriarty by touching his one and only weakness. There are consequences of course. A Molliarty story.


Molly Hooper never thought she would be someone's weakness. Especially the weakness of the most audacious consulting criminal Jim Moriarty. She woke up from an amazing dream involving herself, Jim, and a very nice beach. The smell of strawberries threw her off. This wasn't her and Jim's flat. The door opened and a man walked in.

"Ah, Miss Hooper, you've woken at last. Now, we can talk." His French accent was very pronounced.

"Who are you?"

MJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJ

Jim ran around he flat in a frenzy. He ran his hand through his hair and threw a vase in frustration, letting out a yell.

"There has to be something leading to where she is! I just need to find it! Who would take her like this? More importantly, who knew about her?"

"Sir, calm down. Your freaking out isn't going to help." Seb said.

"You're right. I knew I hired you for a reason."

"I thought it was for my excellent marksmanship as a sniper, but whatever you say." Seb mumbled.

MJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJUMJMJMJMJ

"Allow me to introduce myself, Miss Hooper. My name is Jacques Romano. You know a man by the name of James Moriarty."

"What do you want with me? Why do you want to know about Jim?" Molly asked with barely masked fear.

"Jim? You two are very close. Miss Hooper, I don't intend to harm you. My soul purpose is to save you."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Everything you think you know about him is wrong." Jacques said.

Molly shook her head in denial. "No. Jim has told me everything. I know who he is and what he does. Nothing you tell me can change that."

"But do you really? In these files is everything you need to know about the real James Moriarty. Take a look." He threw the files on the table and Molly picked them up slowly.

She opened the first one. There were pictures and records of a woman. Molly looked up at him. "Who is she?"

"Lilliana Novinski. She was a Russian agent. She did mostly deskwork. Moriarty convinced her of an evil side so she would help him. Poor girl thought he loved her until he left her for another mission."

Molly continued reading. When she finished she was shaking and on the verge of crying. She felt betrayed and hurt in a way only Sherlock had managed to cause. She couldn't believe that her Jim that would kill anyone and commit any crime for her would lie to her.

"So you see, Miss Hooper, it's all been a lie. James Moriarty has been deceiving you. I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

Molly curled up in the fetal position and cried. Jacques left the room with a smirk. He shot a text to Moriarty.

 **COME AND GET HER. BRYANT STREET. 332C.**

Jim burst in and saw the familiar French nemesis. He remained cool and collected.

"Long time no see, Mr. Moriarty."

"Indeed, Romano. Why did you give her up so easily?"

"See for yourself." He gestured to a door.

Jim opened the door and rushed to Molly.

"You lied to me." Molly said.

"Don't be silly. I've told you the truth. Moll, you trust me don't you?" Jim asked, looking in her eyes.

"Your version of the truth. I know everything, Jim! I know the truth about you! You used me and lied to me just like you manipulate everyone else, you did it to me!" Molly pulled away from him.

"Molly, what are you talking about? I told you the entire truth. I haven't kept anything from you."

"Then tell me this, who is Lilliana Novinski? I never heard you mention her."

Jim's eyes left hers. "She was an asset. I didn't think she was important enough to mention."

"Is that what you do? Make women fall for you so you can get what you want then leave them! Is that going to be me too? You get tired of the mousy pathologist and leave her in the dust to pick up the pieces after being hurt by another psychopath!"

"No! Not to you. Molly Hooper! Never to you. I will never, you hear me, never tire of you! I understand why you are upset. I should have told you about her."

"What about the life story you fed me about Seb?" Molly asked.

"In my defense, I told you that to protect you from his past. Molly, I told you everything I could so you would trust me."

"I can't live with all the lies. Is everything I read in those files true?"

Jim furrowed his brow. "Files? What files?"

Molly picked up the stack. "These files. What, you don't recognize them?"

"Molly, it is impossible to keep files on me. I am practically untraceable."

"So, none of it is true?"

"Not one word of it."

"It was a trick. Jim, I just want to go home. I want to leave here." Molly cried.

"Okay, let's leave. It's alright." Jim took her hand and pulled her from the room. Just as they reached the front door, there was a cock of a gun. Jim pulled Molly behind him. "It didn't work, Romano. My Molly is smarter than that. She's smarter than even me sometimes and that is why I need her."

"I'll just have to kill you then." He fired the gun. Jim still stood.

"You missed." Jim smirked.

"No. I never miss. When I said kill you I meant mentally."

There was a thud behind Jim. His eyes went wide and he turned around to see Molly on the ground bleeding from a wound in her stomach. He dropped to his knees. "Molly, look at me. You are going to be fine. You can beat this. Keep looking at me."

"I want you to feel the pain of loss. I want it to plague your thoughts for the rest of your life. The image of her dying right in front of you engrained in your mind. Goodbye, Mr. Moriarty, enjoy your heart being ripped to pieces." Romano left.

MJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJM

Molly slowly drifted into unconsciousness. She saw herself in their flat. Jim was standing there in a grey v-neck and jeans.

"You're an excellent pathologist. Work out how to stay alive. What do you do?"

"Fight the shock." Mind Molly said.

Jim smiled. "Very good. Fight it, Molly. Don't give up easily."

MJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJ

Molly began convulsing and Jim smoothed her hair and tried to calm her. He couldn't do anything to stop her pain. "You're going to make it, Molly."

MJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJ

Jim stood there in his track suit that he only wore for her and he is kissing her.

"I know it hurts something awful, but you can't leave me. Not yet."

"I'm losing."

"That isn't acceptable."

She was now standing in Baker Street with that humiliating black dress and Sherlock's eye deducing her.

"Why are you fighting? No one cares if you die. Who noticed your disappearance from London?"

Every word from Sherlock's mouth stung like a knife.

"Molly, fight for me. Come back for me." Came Jim's voice like a soothing balm.

She was in the alley near Baker Street. Pressed against the wall, having the sadness snogged out of her. Jim loved her dress. Jim loved her. Jim wanted her. She had to fight for him.

"I'm coming back."

MJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJ

Jim sat in the waiting room of the hospital. Molly's breathing had been ragged and her heart began to stop. It wasn't looking good.

A nurse came out. "Mr. Moriarty?"

"IS she alright?"

"She will be fine. Although, I'm sorry to say the baby didn't make it."

Jim was stunned. "Th-the what?"

The nurse covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry. I thought you knew."

"Is she awake?"

"No, but you are more than welcome to go into her room."

Jim walked into her hospital room. She was hooked up to many monitors and machines. Her skin was pale and there were dressings covering her wound.

He sat in a chair next to the bed and grasped her hand. With the other he smoothed her hair.

"You, Molly Hooper, are my one weakness. Don't you go telling anyone."

The first thing Molly saw when she opened her eyes was blinding white light.

"Careful. You don't want to move too much." That oh so wonderful Irish lilt filled her ears.

"Jim?"

"Molly, I'm so sorry. This was all my fault. I almost got you killed."

Molly grabbed his face. "I don't blame you for any of it."

"Molly, I have no problem throwing myself into dangerous, potentially life threatening situations. But to get you and our baby in danger—"

"What?" Molly's eyes were wide in shock.

"I don't want to tell you this," Jim took a deep breath. "—you were pregnant."

"No. That can't be! Tell me it's not true! Please!" Molly fell into hysterics.

"I can't." Jim held Molly gently.

"I hate him! I hate him so much!" She sobbed into his chest.

"I know, Moll. Don't worry. I'll deal with it."

Once Molly had fallen asleep, Jim pulled out his phone.

"Seb?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"I want you to look at my laptop and find the file on Jacques Romano. There is a list of many aliases he may adopt. Find him, keep tabs on him, and when Molly is able to come home, I want to go after him. Don't ask questions just do as I say. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Get to it." Jim hung up.

"Are you going after him?" Molly asked.

"You should rest. We'll talk later."

"I know you better than you think, Jim Moriarty. You say we'll talk later, but we won't. Please talk to me." Molly begged.

Jim sighed. "I have Seb looking for him because I can't let him get away with this."

"You want to kill him." Molly stated more than asked.

"The way I see it, it's a life for a life. It seems fair enough to me."

"I won't be able to stop you. What about everything else? I swear I had no idea about the baby." Molly said.

"Calm down. I never accused you of knowing. Molly, you'll tell me when you're upset right? Tell me when you're in pain?" Jim asked.

"Of course I will. How can I be so upset about losing something I didn't know I had?" Soft tears ran down her face.

"I can tell you that. You have always wanted to be a mother. To find out that you had that chance and lost it affects you."

"Jim, that man killed my baby. The baby I didn't know I had." Molly cried again.

Anger coursed through Jim's veins at how broken Molly was. He had a strong desire to rip that man limb from limb. He let the rage simmer beneath the surface so Molly would not be even more upset. He embraced her. "I know, Moll. I told you, I will find him and take care of it."

Molly was allowed to go home a few weeks later. Jim made sure she was comfortable on the couch and had everything she needed.

"Seb, I'm going to guess you have what I'm looking for."

"Yes, I do. Romano is in Hong Kong, posing as a business man. He's currently at the Green Dragon Hotel, second floor, room 327."

"Very good. I will need a flight there, firearms, and someone to take care of Molly."

Seb smiled. "Your plane leaves tonight; your favorite gun is clean, loaded, and under the seat; and I will care for Molly."

"You are so efficient." Jim said. He packed a bag and walked into the living room. "Molly-Lou, daddy's got to go on a job."

Molly smirked. "You bored already?"

"No, but this job is very important to me." Jim kissed her. "Seb is going to stay here with you. Seb, a word."

"Sure."

Jim pulled him to the side. "She has medication on the bedside table. Give it to her every four hours. Don't let her overdo it or I will kill you too. She may seem fine, but she is still torn up and emotionally unstable. She is prone to episodes of sadness and emotional breakdowns. If it happens, call me and I'll take care of her. Make sure she eats and drinks plenty of water, and—"

"I get it. Medication, don't overdo it, call for breakdown, make sure she eats. Go, and we'll be fine."

Jim gave Molly one more kiss. "Behave you two."

Molly smiled and mock saluted. "Yes, Sir."

Seb sat down near Molly. "So, are you okay or do you need medicine?"

"I'm fine for now. Though some tea would be great." Molly went to stand up.

"I'll get it. Don't stand up. Jim will have my head."

Molly rolled her eyes. "Typical."

MJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJ

Romano walked into his hotel room and began putting away his things.

"You thought I wouldn't find you." Jim sat in a chair holding his gun.

Romano looked from Jim to the gun.

"You like it? I call it Hooper. Molly bought it for me. You remember Molly don't you"? Anyway, back to business. You nearly killed Molly."

A gunshot to the arm. Romano yelled and clutched his arm.

"You killed the baby I didn't know I was going to have."

Another shot, this time to the leg. He fell to the ground. Jim stood up and walked over to him.

"Worst of all, you've broken her and angered me. That is inexcusable."

Two more shots. One to the head and one to the chest,

Jim straightened his suit. "Glad we had this talk." He walked out, leaving the man dead on the floor.

END

 **A/N: I know this is sort of dark but I couldn't get the idea out of my head. Please leave a review if you're feeling generous.**


End file.
